Reborn?
by Hail Breeze
Summary: Continuation of the manga, where Vongola Primo decides to give Neo Vongola Primo a visit.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is the my first fan fiction, please let me know how you guys think of it! I hope it is not very bad, and that you guys would enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Amano-sensei owes this manga. I don't own anything, excepts maybe OCs.

"_Speaking in Italian."_

"Speaking in Japanese."

_Thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 1: Calm before the storm

Settling down on his bed, he pulled his towel that was draping over his shoulder up his head and with a contented sigh, started to dry his wet locks. He was alone in the room, but welcomed the silence. If Reborn was here, it would be tortures and continuation of the boss topic again. Furthermore he just wanted to savor this bubbly feeling.

They had gone for the Take-Sushi to celebrate. Like usual, the food was great. Lambo and I-pin was bickering. The guys arguing over some topic he doesn't remember. Gokudera was fretting over whether to call him 'Decimo' of 'Primo', which of course doesn't listen to a single thing Tsuna says. Well at least the girls seemed to be having fun and he was happy to see Chrome's small smiles along with Kyoko… Tsuna's cheeks turned red at the thought of her. He placed a hand over his chest, trying to calm his heartbeat. But the more he tried, his heart only seemed to thump faster.

"Do you not like the name 'Vongola' or is it 'Decimo' that you dislike?"

The sudden voice had startled him, all thoughts lost as he looked up slowly, hoping it was not _him _this voice belonged to. In this situation, Tsuna wasn't sure who was scarier. Reborn or _him. _He sprung to his feet, towel spread over his bed. He was scared- no he was terrified.

"N-no no! no! It's not like that Primo!" He stammered, his eyes fixed on the floor. He never thought Primo would turn up- he never in his dreams thought that Reborn would change the name of the family! He was in such a deep trouble. No, he was dead. He was so dead. And where was the said main culprit?

"If that is so, then what are you unhappy with?" The calm voice was warm and filled with gentleness, as if assuring the brunette that everything was fine.

"I…I…" He looked up at Primo. How was he going to explain this? What was he unhappy with? Tsuna had tried to not think too deeply about it. But time to time, as if a ghost coming back to haunt him, he couldn't ignore part of him telling himself the ugly truth.

"Being a boss…is impossible for me" he breathed out.

He lets his gaze drop, his arms lying limply beside him. Him? A boss? The dame dame no dame Tsuna a boss? He can't do anything by himself, proven further by the week without Reborn. Having friends to rely on was definitely assuring but this was an entire different topic. He was to lead? Mafioso? Into what? Killing? Dying? A boss in the world of bloodshed, a Mafia boss. It was like a cruel joke. And…

"What about them?" Primo's voice was soft, but the brunet's fists clenched involuntarily. Tsuna had really thought all this was over when Reborn called his friends for a party. All this would be pushed aside again, like always. He really didn't want to face all these.

His friends… whom Reborn had called them his guardians. If he did become boss, he was sure they would be there for him…right? Willingly? Not because he was their 'boss'? When he becomes boss, what would… change? Would they be his 'Friends' or 'Guardians'? And what if he doesn't become the boss? Would Reborn, Gokudera, Dino-san and the others still be here? He doesn't want his friends to fight. What if they got hurt again? Or their friends or their families? He doesn't want anyone to die, or to kill. He'd seen enough. Byakuran, the things he did in the future. Varia. Ninth. Daemon. Shimon. Enma, his friends and his friends' families. The Arcobaleno curse… His fists were trembling by now. What was he to do? If keeping them away will make them safe...then so be it. But at the same time he feels that it is impossible. He hates it. He hates how a part of him feels that they are right, and there is no other way around this. That he is Decimo.

Both didn't say anything, Tsuna refused to say anything and was glad Primo haven't probe further. The silence hung and remained heavily in the air. He stood rooted, hands uncurling themselves while feeling awkward about this situation.

"I apologise" Primo said softly, "It must be you."

"What?! Why is it me!" Tsuna flared. Tsuna was never given a choice. Never! He hated how he had no saying in becoming boss. In fact, he hates his life. Why couldn't it be someone else? Yeah!

"How do you know it's me! It could be someone else! Vongola Decomo could be someone else!" Tsuna said angrily, staring defiantly into Primo's eyes. He was shocked. Primo's eyebrows were slightly burrowed, his eyes unfocused. The orange orbs flashed various emotions but it was gone before Tsuna could take a closer look to doubt himself. Primo was now looking straight at him, his eyes reflecting nothing but hesitance. He had a bad feeling. What was Primo hiding from him? But before Tsuna could say anything, Primo spoke.

"Let me show you."

Tsuna brought his arms over his face and squinted as bright orange light starting pouring out from Primo's form. _Show? _The intensity of the light increased steadily and losing its colours, turning into white. His eyes were soon shut as he took a step back. He lost balance and started to fall backwards, towards the bed. He's eyes instinctively blinked open as his arms spread behind his back, trying to stop his fall by clinging onto his bed. His back scraped against the bed frame as he fell on the floor sitting. He slowly ran his right hand over his sore back, wincing while trying to relieve his pain. It took a moment for the brunet to realize the light was gone, and so was Primo.

"Primo?" Tsuna called out worriedly, looking around him.

He pushed himself off the ground, about to call for Primo once again till a sudden wave of dizziness hit him. Tsuna fell towards the ground on all four, slightly panting as sweat trickled down his neck. He felt weak. Warning bells were going off in his head. The brunette's vision blurred as he slumped onto the ground, worried about his now hot ring. His hyper intuition was flaring by now, fear creeping into his heart. The ring… could it be… rejecting him?! He struggled, trying to pull the ring off his finger, but he was just too weak and tired. He couldn't move. His eyelids were drooping by now. He fought hard denying the overpowering urge to sleep. _Primo? Reborn? Mum? Anyone?_ The warning bells were getting distant. He shut his eyes. The burning feeling on his finger getting faint too. Soon all that was left was a nagging feeling, which also didn't last long.

* * *

" –_stening? Hey!"_

The blonde blinked, looking at his friend.

"_Yeah… yeah. It's about Viola right?"_

G crossed his arms and stayed silent for a few seconds before continuing the topic. _"I'm gonna say this again for one last time. According to her, the last time she seen that child was two days ago. That child have got blue eyes, whit…"_

Had he imagined it? Was he being too paranoid? Giotto had sensed someone in the room moments ago. But as soon as he thought he sensed someone, the presence had disappeared. It didn't make sense. Was he getting tired…?

He turned sharply to his right, eyes locked onto the same spot, the empty spot in between his bookcase and potted bamboo plant. Was his eyes playing tricks on him? Or was it his intuition the one playing tricks? That shouldn't happen…

He almost flinched when he felt a warm hand over his forehead. G had placed a hand over Giotto's forehead, another over his own forehead. Frowning, he pulled his hand back.

"_You okay Giotto? Are you feeling unwell?"_ Worry evident in his voice.

"_No. Sorry, it's nothing. Just thinking of something."_ The blonde tried to reassure his friend. He stood up._ "Come, let us go find Viola."_

He walked towards the visibly empty spot where he could still feel the presence, G following behind him silently. He squatted down and stretched his arms forward and waved. But there was nothing, nothing but air.

Giotto stated, _"Guess it was my imagination."_

The blonde gave G a sheepish smile and started heading for the door. G was irritated but chose not to say anything. He quickly but calmly made his way out of the room, holding onto the door, waiting for Giotto.

Giotto walked out of the room, deciding to ignore the extra presence for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn.

"_Speaking in Italian"_

"Speaking in Japanese

_Thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 2: Unknown situation

_Primo? _He leaped up the stairs, a single destination in his mind. Reborn had rushed out of bath after sensing a burst of flame energy, speeding up as he heard Tsuna's voice. He saw the brunet before he even entered the room, eyebrows slightly raised at the form on the floor. He walked up to Tsuna, giving his leg a slight kick.

"Oi Tsuna."

The said boy remained motionless. If the hitman was worried, he didn't show it. Onyx orbs narrowed as he noticed the damp pale skin. He studied the brunet, eyeing his breathing and face complexion. Tsuna was tired, drained of flames. He turned, eyes fixed at the Vongola ring.

He brought his hand forward to touch the ring. _Hot— _He pulled back slowly, turning to face the unconscious boy. _Tsuna…_

* * *

Tsuna could feel his heart beating against his chest. _What just happened?! _Primo had just struck his arm into and through Tsuna. He looked down at his chest, there was no blood. There was no pain. He didn't even felt a thing. _W-W-What? _He sat there dumbfounded for a moment before rushing— tripping through the door, trying to chase up to Primo.

-Flashback-

When he first woke up, he thought he was still dreaming. Because here he was, watching two long dead man conversing in a language he didn't make sense of. Then he remembered about Primo saying something about showing. _Is it his memories then?_ Truly enough, the Primo in front of him did look younger. But there was a nagging feeling in his chest telling him something was wrong.

_Eh?_ Tsuna noticed he was no longer in his pajamas. He was wearing a light grey hoodie with only a pocket stretch over at the bottom half, a single red target sign covering ¾ of the pocket, siding more to the right. He had dark blue long pants and a white and orange sneakers on. _When did I change? _And that was when he noticed something else. He brought his hands up, eyes widening in disbelief. They were translucent!

"Hiieee!" The brunet shrieked, but was brought to a stop when he felt someone's eyes on him. Primo was glaring at him. The boy was shocked. He gulped and opened his mouth, ready to apologize. But the apology was left unsaid and forgotten when G placed a hand over his boss's head, both men ignoring the boy.

_Hm? Something feels wrong. _He tried to make sense of his situation. _Wait. is this really a memory? But... You can't see someone who is seeing your memories…right? It seems like Primo knows I'm here. But they seem to be ignoring me? They can't see me? And... what happened to me?_ He stared at his hand. _I can't be dead right!? It doesn't make sense that i am back to the past after i die... the past?__ THE PAST? I was brought to the past? No no no. That's impossible. But then… there is the ten year bazooka…_

He was so caught up in his thinking that he only realized it when Primo was right in front of him.

-Flashback-

Luckily for him, it was a single long road down after he left the building. There weren't much people on the streets either. He swerved away from the people. It felt weird to feel nothing when Primo passed through him. And he did not want to take the risk of actually bumping into anyone.

_It is as if I've entered a movie set._ He thought, letting out light chuckle. The woman around were seemed to be wearing differently and yet similarly. A fitted blouse, matching with skirts. Some skirts were puffed up more than the others. Some wore a one piece dress, some a shirt dress that was accompanied with a belt. High heels came in a variety of colours. Gloves and hats were also seen. Men on the other hand... Tsuna sweat dropped. Almost all wore suits, sleeved or sleeveless. Some held the jacket in their hands. Everywhere was dress shirts. Everywhere. Trousers were mostly black or different shades of grey. Shoes were mainly dress shoes, one or two had boots on.

He ran, picking up speed as he saw the road splitting up not far ahead. He scanned from right to left, hoping to spot one of the two eye-catching hair colours. _Was I too late? _He stood at the intersection which was split into another three paths. He looked around. _Should I go back and wait? _He paused, then started walking back the path he came from.

He didn't walk for long when a café to his right caught his attention. A sudden urge rose in him. Curious, he walked towards the entrance. _Oh… the smell of coffee… nice_. He saw Primo and G almost immediately. They were seated at the back of the café. As he approached the table, he noticed a lady was sitting opposite of the two. She had light blonde wavy hair, flowing elegantly down her back, stopping inches above her waist. Her pale skin bringing out her violet eyes. Her dress was pinkish, with a touch of purple. It had a scoop neck cut, sleeves ending at her elbow. Cream white laces decorating the edges, fitting perfectly with her pearl white heels. Tsuna blushed. _It's Elena-san!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ehehe... Belated Merry Christmas! Wanted to upload this earlier but my internet was being stubborn. Either ways, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs:D

Disclaimer: Amano-sensei owns this manga.

"_Speaking in Italian"_

"Speaking in Japanese"

_I want some cake...I don't mind even if it's leftovers... it was and still is an extremely lonely Christmas here._

* * *

Chapter 3: Elena and Viola

"_There were times when Viola would spend the night outside. But I was not worried, she would come back the next day. But… this time she didn't come home even after two days have passed."_

Elena slowly pulled out a small photo out of her envelope purse. Placing it on the table, she slide it over to center of the table. She retreated, hands curled inwards on her lap, shoulders slightly tensed. G leaned over to his left, head propped up on his left elbow as Giotto picked the photo up, positioning it in between them. It was a photo of Elena sitting, a white Chinchilla Persian cat on her lap.

"_Sorry, this was the only picture I had of Viola."_ Elena said softly. Giotto gave her a small smile before switching his attention to the photo. It was a beautiful cat, puffed up fur making it cute at the same time. A big simple bow tied at the back of the neck.

"_Viola has white fur, completely white. And blue, crystal blue eyes. Most of the time, I would tie a ribbon around her neck. She looks beautiful with it. Furthermore, she seemed to like it." _She paused._ "I… I have tried searching for the places she would go. Father even sent people out to search for Viola. But… there was… no news of her." _She went silent.

Giotto noticed the way she hesitated throughout the whole meeting, both on her words and actions. He had thought that it could be that Elena was being uncomfortable at asking them for a favor, especially one which Elena herself would find misappropriate. Elena was not exactly one who would trouble others. When she took out the piece of photo, she was not only shy. She seemed… scared. The way she spoke, she was holding back. As if she was unsure if she should be saying it. _Hmm… there's something she isn't telling us… _And to add on, he had a bad feeling.

He put down the photo and hid a sigh. _The extra presence is here again. _Clearing his mind, he looked in Elena's eyes. _"Is there something that is bothering you?"_ he urged.

Elena broke the eye contact, looking at the photo instead.

Making up her mind, she started speaking. _"A few days ago, when they were creating trouble again, I stepped in. After trying to shoo them away, I gave some money to the poor family."_ She said, still refusing to look at the duo. G had leaned forward. Right hand wrapped over his left fist, resting at his chin.

"_It was not the first time I interfered. And definitely not the first time they threatened me. But… I cannot help but worry that they are the ones behind this. Maybe I am overthinking this case. It is possible for cats to not come home for a few days…right?"_

She hung her head, _"If those people are really involved…then it would be dangerous… I think it is fine after all. Please forget about this."_

She looked up, slightly stunned by the smiles on the duo.

"_We would be fine."_ Giotto said while picking up the photo and did a slight wave_, "Lend us this."_

"_B-But—"_

"_We're just looking for a cat, not a war. We know how to handle ourselves."_ G added.

The pair stood up, bidding farewell. Elena stood up, flustered, as she repeated her farewells. A smile making its way up her face. _"Thank you."_

The grinning duo left the café with a smiling Tsuna following a few feet behind.


End file.
